Human
by chelseyelizabeth
Summary: Alice's POV, this is the piano scene when Edward first takes Bella to meet the rest of the Cullen family. It also fills in the spaces where the family disappears and build on the Jasper-Alice relationship


Alice Cullen

The music was so achingly lovely that the entire house fell silent. In my mind I saw Rosalie stop combing her hair mid stroke before the gold mirror hidden behind her large wooden door. Edward's music was beautiful, but there was a new, almost giddy tone to his playing. We all turned in the large arch to watch as Edward's fingers flowed over the ivory keys like water over smooth stones. I didn't have to turn my head to know the expression that would be on Esme's face in a few seconds. In my mind her eyes were glassy, as if her eyes would brim over if there were tears for our kind. Jasper and I took her hands at the same moment, squeezing lightly. Jazz kissed her forehead and I curled in against her warm side. Esme held me there, as if she needed my presence for a moment.

Edward's fingers gently glided across in a familiar composition, Esme's favorite. I smiled at the vision of him playing Bella's lullaby, the way her tears would pour over in astonishment, the way her smile would twist almost ashamed or unworthy of such a gift.

"Let's give them a little privacy" I whispered into Esme's shoulder. She nodded, her soft caramel curls brushing against my cheek. The three of us flowed silently out of the room and into the forest behind.

Later, just as the sun began to make the trees golden, Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist as I reached for a vase on a shelf. And I was off the ground, able to reach the vase that was previously too high for my arms. I turned in his arms so that we were face to face, eye level for once.

"I could have reached it myself" I huffed, forcing a grimace into my features. "But", I continued "Edward isn't sure if he is going to bring Bella back over before the game, and I don't know if she is ready to see us as much more than human. She knows and understands, but perhaps easing her into our ways would be best."

"Of course" Jasper sighed, rolling his marigold eyes. "Just for Bella you decided to _reach_ for the vase, just like a child for a cookie jar." He laughed, unconvinced,

"It's true!" I protested, kissing him quickly. "I was!"

Jasper leaned forward, his blonde hair falling across his eyes as he lengthened the kiss. "I think you are turning _human_ on me" he laughed against my lips.

I was out of his arms and running before his lips had left mine. "Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow as he followed behind me. "Could a human do this?" I questioned as I threw a new energy into my footsteps. I winked and almost flew away in a fit of giggles.

He caught me of course; I didn't want to run too far. I leapt into his arms and ruffled his hair. He smiled sheepishly and I had to laugh again.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked, leaning into his broad chest.

"With Esme" He murmured into my hair. "She's… well she's _glowing_. I can't fully understand how _happy_ she is." He raised his left hand to run his fingers through his tousled curls.

"It doesn't take your gift to know that." I smiled, cocking my head and putting my hands on my hips.

"Gee thanks, Alice. Way to make me feel insignificant" Jasper half turned away, his eyes stung.

"Jazz, c'mon, you know I was just teasing" I moaned. His expression didn't change, so I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fervently.

When I eventually pulled away his eyes were no longer dark and his smile was warm. "You _know_ I was teasing" I mumbled into the most scarred portion of his neck. His laugh vibrated against my lips and I smiled.

I saw Edward buckling Bella into Emmet's big jeep and skipped out of Jasper's arms. "Are you ready for the game?" I asked, already running through the trees and towards the field where we play baseball.

"I'm ready, but what about you?" he grinned. "Are you up for the competition?" He winked and I had to grin back at him.

He laughed so rich and deep and caught my hand in his, touching it to his lips. "I love you" he whispered.

And the pure joy in his eyes was so beautiful that I had to leap into the glowing sun and spin a few times before righting myself on the warm floor of the forest.


End file.
